


Good at Exy, Bad at Flirting

by Lolryne



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolryne/pseuds/Lolryne
Summary: Fanart from the 13th chapter of Marrow Without Bone, go read it before checking this out maybe (it's the bomb)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marrow Without Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209401) by [exyfexyfoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exyfexyfoxes/pseuds/exyfexyfoxes). 



> Tumblr locked me out for some reason so I'm posting my art here now.

“If you need someone to think about instead of Riko, think about…” Jeremy let the last word drop off the end of his sentence – was that hesitance? Jean could have picked it up, finished the sentence with the word Trojan or Rhemann or Alvarez… but he didn’t.

“Kevin,” said Jeremy finally.

Jean’s eyes snapped to Jeremy’s face and it took a moment for his senses to return. When they did:

**Author's Note:**

> How could you screw this up man the setting was perfect (this scene filled my heart with liquid gold)


End file.
